The Incredible Shrinking Amy
by The Famous Tanman
Summary: Tails invents something and Amy gets caught in the effect! How will this madness go? (Finished)
1. How it Begins

Before I start this, I must say Tails's workshop had a makeover for this fic.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
All characters (unless stated) © to SEGA  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It all starts at Tails's laboratory at the Mystic Ruins. Sonic and Co. (Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles) came when Tails came up with a new invention. At the moment, Amy was asleep.  
  
Sonic was the first one to speak. "So Tails, why'd you call all of us here?". Tails then holds up what seems to be a ray gun and points it at everybody. Everyone (but Amy) screamed and hid behind a couch. Knuckles then said "Whatdya do that for, Tails?". Tails then answered "It's not like I was gonna shoot it". Knuckles then grabs the object and tries to yank it out of Tails's hands. "Let go, Tails!". "Knuckles, stop yanking it from me!"  
  
Rouge was the first one to leave, then Shadow. "Some invention, caused more havoc than a life-threatening crisis." Shadow was mumbling about missing a movie for the trip.  
  
Back at the laboratory, Tails and Knuckles were still struggling over the invention while Sonic was hiding behind the couch. "This won't end well." At that moment, Knuckles shifted the object enough for Tails to accidentally pull the trigger. Then, a beam of light shot out, bouncing off a mirror, then off a TV screen, then off the window, and after that off the mirror again, etc. Knuckles then let go of the invention, said "er, sorry Tails..." and dove behind the couch. Tails did the exact same. Sonic then started to talk to Knuckles. "You Knucklehead! You don't just grab inventions out of other people's hands, especially if they have a trigger!". At that moment, the beam hit the mirror again and reflected right into Amy, absorbing the beam.  
  
Everyone rushed towards Amy, still sleeping. Tails roused Amy and was the first to speak. "Amy, do you feel anything different?". Amy raises her eyebrow. She yawned, then said "What are you talking about, Tails? I feel fine! Okay, a bit tired". Tails had a worried look in his eyes. "Well, ok, but I suggest you go home." Amy agreed. Everyone else thought about leaving, so everyone departed. Tails, Sonic, and Amy took the train while Knuckles went back to Angel Island.  
  
Meanwhile, in the train, Amy started to feel dizzy, then passed out. She had shrunk by an inch. Once the train stopped, Sonic and Tails walked Amy to her house. She struggled to get into her bedroom, but managed to stumble on her bed.  
  
Sonic and Tails were talking to each other at the train station after they left Amy's house. "Tails, exactly what does that ray do?". Tails stays silent for a moment, then answers. "It... shrinks things." Sonic's eyes widen. "What!?!?! She's gonna shrink!?!". "Yeah. Fortunately, there's a limit to how much something can shrink. But it depends on the object." Sonic, still having the wide-eyed look, responded "What's the limit?". Tails starts to think. "Hm, with Amy's height and weight, I'd say..." There was a pause. Sonic then tried to guess. "Two feet? One foot?". Tails shakes his head. "At her height and weight, I'd say about a millimeter..." Sonic dropped his jaw, then stood motionless. Tails started again, "but it's a gradual process, I'd say it'd take a day at the most to complete the effects. I think I should go back to the lab." Sonic yelled "Why would you desert Amy right now!?!". Tails then says "I never thought of trying to reverse the effects." *Insert falling Anime style here*. Sonic then said that he'd go back to his house. Tails and Sonic then part ways for the moment.  
  
A new day dawns, and Amy wakes up. She yawns, then climbs out of bed. "The bed seems longer today..." is the first thing she said when she woke up. Once she climbed out of bed, she went to the bathroom, wondering why the doorknob was at her eye level. She had to use a stool to see herself in the mirror. She looked the same as usual. At that moment, she started to have a tingling sensation. When she started to look in the mirror, everything seemed to grow around her until she only saw the countertop of where the mirror was. At that moment, she rushed to the phone. She had to climb on the table where the phone was just to dial the number. She dialed the number, then the dial tone sounded. *buzz* "Hello, is this Tails? Could you come here quick? Thanks." She hung the phone up, then waited.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Amy started towards the door, but felt a tingling feeling and tripped. She had shrunk again. She found that she had to jump to turn the doorknob. When Tails opened the door, Amy screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! You're twice as tall as me!!!". Tails calmed Amy down, then spoke. "Actually Amy, you're shrinking." Amy let out another blood-curdling scream... 


	2. Shrinkage

Sorry about that long wait, I have school, online mingling, and other junk I do. It's a pain...  
(Note: I'm using the Metric and the other system for measurement, so don't think I mixed them up, 'cause I didn't  
--------------------------------------------------------  
At the moment Amy was running frantically around her room, knocking almost everything down, including Tails. When he got up, he tried to calm Amy down, but she swung her arms around, hitting Tails. With one desperate attempt, Tails grabbed Amy and tied her up. She reacted hastily with a response of "why did you do that, Tails!?!". Tails looks at Amy. "I'm gonna call Sonic, he can watch you while I make a cure." "You don't have a cure!?!". Tails sighs. "Well, I'm gonna go. I'll be back in a few hours!" Tails then leaves.  
  
After a five inch shrinkage, Amy was only 1' 7". That's when Sonic came to the door. Amy tried to jump for the knob, but had some trouble turning it. "Just a minute" she said before opening a drawer at a desk. She used it as a step and jumped to the top of the table. Then she jumped and turned the doorknob during the fall. When the door opened, she only saw knees. When she looked up, she saw that Sonic was roughly three times as tall as herself. That was when she started running frantically again. That is, until she ran straight into a wall.  
  
A few minutes later, Amy was in her bed. She thought she was having a bad dream. When she got up, though, she saw Sonic, still huge to her perspective. "It isn't a dream..." she said doubtfully. "Sonic, could you get something for breakfast? I haven't had anything to eat today." Sonic sighs. "Yes, Amy...". Sonic then goes to the kitchen. During that time, Amy felt the tingling feeling again. The bed grew around her when she shrunk to only one foot. She jumped off the bed to see how Sonic was doing with breakfast. So far, Sonic burned the toast. When Amy reached Sonic (and tapped his leg to get his attention), Sonic presented the breakfast. At the table, Sonic was eating the eggs. Amy was as well, but she was sitting on the table. She got full after eating two spoonfuls (since that's like 1 1/2 plates for someone who's one inch). But right after then was the feeling and Amy once again reduced in size, this time to four inches. Sonic had a glare in his eye. "I know the perfect place to put you Amy..."  
  
At the next moment, Amy was put into a hamster cage (from out of nowhere). "Oooooohhhhhhhh!!! I hate it when that Sonic does stuff like that!". Amy tries to squeeze through the cage, but she can't squeeze through the openings. Then she looks at the cage door *Insert anime style fall here*. She unlatches the door, then escapes...  
to trip on a pencil and fall to the carpet. She gets up, but once she does, the shrinking started again, gradually slowing down. three centimeters, two centimeters, one centimeter, fifty millimeters, forty, thirty, twenty, ten, five, four, three, two, one millimeter, then she faints.  
  
When she was conscious, she didn't have much of a clue what happened from there. "Huh? How did I get into a forest?" she said, looking around. She walked around, calling for Sonic. A few minutes later, she decided to rest on a tree. When she laid her back on one, she felt some type of fabric. She looked up not to see a blue sky or clouds, but her ceiling, yet just as vast. "Oh no!" She screamed. "This is my carpet!!!" 


	3. Regrowth

Sorry about the really really ireally/i long wait, but I was quite caught up in things. I didn't expect any reviews for this story a while ago, so thanks. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter because of my lack of planning, unlike my original fics. Fortunately, I'm gonna try for a type of sequel after the last chapter, with better plotting (hopefully). And one last thing, Amy's clothes are shrinking with her, so DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy started panicking again. "No! How could I live like this!?! I'm gonna be stuck as the size of a gnat!" She ran around frantically bumping into every fringe of carpet. After about fifty fringes of carpet she stopped. As she looked up, she saw what seemed to be a group of ants traveling across the carpet. Amy quickly hides from the gigantic (to her) insects. "Oh no! Even the insects are bigger than me!"  
  
Sonic quickly walked over to the hamster cage he put Amy in. "I guess I should let her out now." He looks in the cage, only to find that it is open. "Oh no... Tails is gonna kill me for this!" He frantically looks through the floor, not finding Amy. "I guess I better call Tails." He quickly rushes to Amy's phone and does likewise. "Tails? Yeah, it's me. I can't find Amy, I think she's lost in the carpet. Do you think you have anything to track her? You do? Good. Come here as soon as possible. Okay, bye."  
  
Amy followed the insects, curious of where they are hiding. As she followed, she thought she heard the ants speak.  
  
"Hey Joe, did you hear about the meeting?"  
  
"Of course. All the ants have to go to it. The Queen demands it. Something about an alliance with some guy."  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. It's about time we left this hole in the ground."  
  
Still scared, yet curious, she follows them into their hole.  
  
Tails comes in, holding what seems to be jumpsuits with tanks connected to ray gun extensions. "Sonic, I got here as soon as possible. I have the cure. We can just make her grow back to regular size with these." Sonic looks over the stuff Tails brought. "O...kay."  
  
The ants had let Amy to a huge undercarpet city. "Wow, this is amazing! This was all under my carpet?" She continued into one of the buildings, where many ants were staring at a screen. On that screen was a silhouette featuring a head with a big moustache...  
  
After a few minutes, both Tails and Sonic are dressed up in jumpsuits, wearing goggles, and are equipped with the ray guns.  
  
"Is this all really necessary, Tails?"  
  
"Well, it holds the tank up, at least. As for the goggles, they're used to track the shrink ray trail."  
  
Both Sonic and Tails look around, trying to find the miniscule Amy. After about thirty seconds, Sonic managed to find her. "Over here Tails!" Tails rushes over. "I see! Quick! Engage the rays!"  
  
Panting, Amy ran as far from the hole as possible. "I can't believe he's trying that! But how does he expect to do it?" She sits down with her back at one fringe. As she does, though, two beams hit her, and she starts to grow rapidly, along with the piece of carpet around her. As the carpet spreads across the ceiling, the growth stops. Amy looks then steps out of the grown carpet and looks... down at Sonic and Tails. She is now two times taller than Sonic.  
  
Tails looks up at Amy in amazement. "I think I need to work a few bugs out of these things..." 


End file.
